Incompatible
by Bangaraang
Summary: Kiku is a night performer who would like to live in his own discretion despite his job, but it all changes when he crosses paths over a certain emerald-eyed blonde who seem to have entered into his life in a more unwanted way than he asked for. AsaKiku AU
1. Unusual

**I. Unusual**

Incompatible. That was the word that people use when they compare this job with my personality. I am vividly aware at how people see me; how they think my personality works. It's not that hard to know and to understand anyway, especially with my consistent stuttering when embarrassed. I've been coined as shy, sensitive, reserved, meek or anything along the lines of the like. My job in the other hand was bold, explicit and graphic. It was the total opposite to my persona.

I've been thinking how my job has given me quite a reputation. I have been offered bigger jobs than this, large amounts of payments from rich businessmen and politicians, but all of them were denied by my Chinese manager and said that I was a very valuable worker that he couldn't let go.

Yet to say that this job was a predicament that I had to experience each night of my life in this place was a lie. I honestly say that it is quite enjoyable; seeing other men look at me as I present myself on stage, given money to do it more and all the cheers they give to me surprisingly served as little stepping stones of confidence that was reflected on how I do this job well when I'm up on stage. I can openly admit as well that I myself find my job guiltily arousing. I was weary of it at first, but as time flew by I came to appreciate it and I usually found myself lively down below whenever I performed. I am presenting myself in a rather exotic way, and somehow the lust I feel each time seems to give a vibrant vibe to the audience every time I perform.

Then again, to contradict that, I have slept with only a few men in my current carrier. You could count them with one hand. I managed to convince my manager that there would be a limit to my job and he was very considerate and kind to approve of my request. Even though my virginity was taken way before I had started this job, I am still weary whenever I think about somebody else doing my body in an intimate way. The first man I have slept with ever since I entered was a Greek. I haven't really understood myself back then as to why I agreed to sleep with him, but later on I've realized because he wasn't the average customer you see in the club. He had long wavy brown hair and soft lazy green eyes; in short, he looked too innocent to be in a strip club. But I found myself being in a docile position under him when he magically convinced me to bed after talking about cats. I found myself a bit confused on that how the situation had turned out but in the end, I accepted it. He was one of the few men I allowed my body to be used for pleasure with; he became a close friend of mine as well. But our relationship and communication ended formally when he told me he was moving out of the country for important reasons.

After that, I have never found anyone convincing to sleep with among my audiences and the people I met. Yao, my manager, respected that and even defended me whenever someone used force upon me. He would explain to the customers that I was a "reserved" performer, and only selected clients are allowed to sleep with me. So in total of only one man was allowed to sleep with me and that was Heracles, well at least when he was still in the country; so that means no one was convincing enough for me to sleep with them. And everyone in the business respected that; my co-performers, the employees and my manager respected that.

So when Yao-san had called me into his office for some reason, I had no idea what he was going to say.

I knocked on the clean white door and opened it. My first reaction was to blink in confusion at the people inside; Yao was in his desk with three other men. I knew the other two; Francis, a regular French customer that comes here every Friday, was sitting comfortably on one of the room's black couches while the other one was Wong, Yao-san's nephew and a waiter in the club, and he was sitting on the edge of Yao-san's desk. Yet the other one was someone I couldn't stick my finger into. He was tall and blonde, his blue eyes were framed with glasses and he was sitting on the other couch, drinking a can of soda.

I could feel my face flush in light embarrassment when I realized I was a bit rude into entering the room without saying anything and merited all of their attention to me. They seemed to be busy talking before I have entered, "A-ah, I am very sorry for rudely intruding." I bowed in instinct as I apologized then moved a fraction of my arm to grasp the door handle so I can leave and come back when they were done.

"Where are you going, _mon cher_?" Francis called out chuckling and making me stop in my tracks, "we've been waiting for you."

Turning to look at him then to Yao, who looked uncomfortable while looking back at me, I cleared my throat and bowed again, "A-I'm very sorry."

"So this is the guy?" the other man asked before I could ask anything, "Wow." Based from his accent, he must be American. I turned to look at him without a word, my eyes blinking and wider in question. He noticed it and scratched his head while smiling sheepishly, "Oh, sorry there bro," he laughed, "the name's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones."

"Honda Kiku." I bowed down to him with a small smile, "it is nice to meet you, Alfred-san."

"So, Kiku, dear, are you free this weekend?" Francis asked in an amused tone.

I looked at him suspiciously, then turned to Yao who was still uneasy, "Why?"

Wong was the one who spoke up this time, "Uncle Yao lost a bet." And with that, I heard the two blondes snicker and chuckle as I looked at Yao confused.

"A bet?"

"Sorry, Kiku, aru." Yao-san covered his face with his hands, "I swear I didn't do that on purpose, aru!"

"What?" I inquired more. A bet? Why did it have to concern me?

Francis chuckled again, "Since he lost the bet, he had to make his 'reserved' performer a reservation with someone."

My eyes widened a fraction and I could feel the flush on my face again, "W-what do you mean?" What was their bet about? I could feel where this was going, and I don't think I was going to be comfortable with it.

"I swear, aru! I was drunk, aru!" Yao had flailed his hands in a rather comical way as he explained, "I didn't mean to include you in the bet! Francis was the one who suggested it, aru!"

"And you agreed to do it." Wong continued bluntly.

"I was drunk back then, aru." The braided man insisted.

Wong turned his attention to me again and shrugged, "You just have to give him a lap dance."

"Whoa, so like, he's seriously the one who's going to do that?" Alfred drank from his can again, "Is he going to like it?"

I blinked for a moment, trying to keep my mind with the conversation when Francis rhythmic laughter filled the room again, "Kiku here is one of the very best dancers in the club, Alfred. I've seen him, and he's talented enough to charm everyone in the room." He ran a hand through his hair. The strands flowed softly off his palms as he chuckled again, "After all, I don't think he'll be denying the fun. He's too much of a pervert."

"A lap dance?" I found my moment to speak up again, "To whom?" if it was just a lap dance, I could manage. I have done it a number of times already to men, where I was rewarded a couple more money. I internally shook my head; I sounded so much of a concubine doing all this for money. Well half of it was money, half of which was just the moment.

"To my cousin." Alfred answered.

Yao was slumped back to his chair now, "He's one of my close acquaintances. He also lost the bet so he would have to skip his work to watch you dance, aru."

I focused on Alfred's answer, "Your... cousin?"

"You will meet him tomorrow, _mon cher_. That's all you need to know." Francis stood up and looked at his watch, "My shift at the restaurant will be starting soon, I have to go now." He waltz to the door and swung it open after I side-stepped, "He'll be in one of the private rooms tomorrow night, wear your best outfit, Kiku." He cooed then walked out before anyone else could say anything.

"Where did Frenchie say he cooks in?" Alfred lifted his hands to shoot the can into the trash bin, then pumped his fist while proclaiming he did a three-point shot.

"At that fancy restaurant whose name I can't read properly." Wong walked over and dropped on the couch that was occupied by Francis before.

Yao cleared his throat and got my attention again, "Ah, I'm sorry about this Kiku, aru. But you really have to do this or they won't stop bothering me, aru." He scratched his head and shrugged.

I heard Alfred laugh; it was high-pitched, like the ones you hear from men who are very happy in their life, "Don't worry, Iggy's not that bad at all," he stood up and took the black backpack that was sitting on the ground, "he's really uptight lately so we had him do this."

I was still unsure though. What if something else happens? Even if my job does contradict my values, I was alright with it but I was still cautious enough to only reach the limit of dancing for the pleasure of other men, and keeping my clothes on every time I do.

Yao seemed to have read my expression and so did Alfred and Wong, when their attention was all on me, "Don't be worried, aru."

"It's just a lap dance." Wong added.

The American blonde opened the door, since I was now in the middle of the room, "He's a really nice guy, once you get to know him." He waved at Yao and Wong then at me, "Kiku, right? Well see ya later. I gotta go now." The door was slammed and the sound echoed through the room until Yao spoke again.

"Kiku, aru." He called out again, his face was still uneasy as he spoke to me, "I know you're not comfortable with this at all, aru. I mean, we all know something's goi-,"

I interrupted when I realized where the conversation was heading. Even if I didn't do it, Yao would still be pressed on by Francis. "I'll do it."

His reaction was to be dumbfounded at first then sighed, "Thank goodness, aru. I thought I'd lose my best performer because of this, aru."

"It's just a simple lap dance, is it? I can do it. If something else happens I would not permit it."

"I know how you're, well, _careful_ about these types of things, aru." His hand waved in the air as he spoke, "But I'm also not sure whether to give you a raise, aru..."

Thrifty as always. I shook my head with a small smile, "It is okay. I will be able to defend myself if anything happens." After all, I have not grown flexible with my body without thanks to my practice and experience with some combat arts. I doubt the man I would entertain was a fellow practitioner in kendo or jujutsu; if they were, then I will probably enjoy a little sparring with him.

"You should like, Kung-Fu him, like in the ass or something." Wong changed his position on the couch so that his feet were hanging on the edge of it.

I chuckled a little bit in reply then bowed in Yao's direction, "I shall take my leave then. I had promised Elizabeta-san that I would accompany her." They said their farewells and I exited the room. Looking at my watch, I walked through the hallway until I reached the staircase. It was already half past three. I needed to meet up with my Hungarian friend, who worked as a waitress with Wong, at the mall thirty minutes from now. The mall was roughly twenty minutes away from here, so I still have time.

My footsteps echoed as I walked down the stairs and into the showroom. It was perfectly quiet and empty. The chairs were leaning over the tables in circles and the stage was closed with red curtains. The bar in the west wall still had glasses on it, but they were clean as usual and ready to use when the club opens.

It was Thursday; that means I had no shows for today. I only performed during the weekends and Fridays, and sometimes during special occasions. So I had lots of free time in the weekdays; I had recently thought of getting another job in my spare time, but I think it would be tedious, especially if the workers would put my current job as a big deal in my background.

I swung the door open and walked out into the street. It was thankfully a cloudy day; for the past few days it was unbearably hot and no clouds were fluttering in the sky at all. It might rain today, I mused. That would be a pleasant change of the weather.

My walk was uneventful, except I have found out that the bookshop on the corner of a street that had temporarily closed due to renovations opened again. The new interior and exterior designs were better than before. They were now in abstract but beautiful combinations of warm colours. The shelves were replaced with smooth wood that was carved at their feet to give a more stylish look. I've decided to pass by it sometime later or tomorrow. They might have new books as well.

The mall was now in sight and I could see Elizabeta's figure in the distance. She was wearing a black dress; and as usual, her brown hair was down. I walked towards her, not saying anything since she hasn't really noticed me yet. Both of her hands were holding her long purse as she stood at the entrance of the mall, her head looking in the other direction. When I was close enough, I cleared my throat.

"Elizabeta-san."

She whipped her head in my direction and a large grin appeared on her face, "Kiku! You're on time!" she chuckled, the pink flower accessory in her hair now visible to my eyes. She then looked at me with a certain stare, "You're not usually on time."

I blinked, my head automatically tilting to the side a bit in question, "Huh?"

Another giggle escaped her lips again as she shrugged and turned around, "You're usually the earlier bird. I was quite worried earlier when I realized I arrived earlier than you did." She started walking, taking large strides while her brown heels clicked on the floor.

"Ah, my apologies. I was asked by Yao-san to come to his office." I followed her, catching up to her pace.

The look she gave me when we were finally inside the mall was even more suspicious than earlier, "May I know what it was?"

I could feel a lump in my throat and a light flush on my cheeks when she said that. It was more likely personal; but then if it came to my job of seducing men, she was bound to insist on the details concerning it. Both of us became good friends when I found out that she was a very big fan of gay love, or anything near it. So that will explain mostly why she picked to be a waitress in a homosexual strip club; the day after the large events she would be updated as to who did it with who along with some giggles and squeals.

"I-it was nothing, really." The lump of my throat was the initial cause to my stuttered answer. But it grew even more when she shot me down a sadistic look.

"How are you sure it is nothing?" her eyes were narrowed with a dangerous glint in them.

I looked away, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes as we continued walking, "I was asked to... perform privately to-,"

"Oh my gosh, to whom?" Elizabeta's expression changed from investigating to one that looked like she had heard something that would have given her everything she loved.

Another intake of breath, "T-to one of F-Francis-san's drinking friends."

"That pervert's drinking buddies? You mean Gilbert and Antonio?"

"I-I am not sure. If it was, they would have mentioned them..."

She placed her finger on her chin as she looked up, "Hm, then who is it then? I've seen the other guys that pervert hangs out with at that pub..."

I stayed quiet, half waiting for her to figure out who it was.

"I actually don't know everyone there..." I almost bumped into her when she moved in front of me, "But we should be shopping for you as well today."

I opened my mouth to give out another "huh?" at her when she grabbed my arm. My eyes were wide in question at her statement and actions, silently asking her to explain as she dragged me through the crowd.

She giggled again as we stopped in front of a certain shop, and to my horror, it was a lingerie shop. I knew I shouldn't be surprised, my outfit during my performances were feminine after all, but I was still discreet enough that I wouldn't be seen buying these kinds of clothing in public.

"I don't know all of Francis' friends but I know most of them are good looking." She shot me a devious look again, "Don't worry, I happen to know the owner of this place, I bet he'll be nice enough to hide you as you try them on."

My blush on my cheeks was darker; I could feel it. I may be a performer but I was still a man. To be seen by other people shopping for these types of... undergarments was honestly embarrassing. I would rather to have the performer side of me be kept only in the stage of the club; in other places, I would be the ones that many people see: the meek and quiet type of person.

I was pulled into the black and dark pink coloured shop with different types of detailed underwear and accessories were displayed in racks and hangers on the wall. We stopped at the counter, where a blonde with slashed-styled haircut and green eyes was slumped in a chair, legs up on the table and was busy filing their fingernails.

"Oh Feliks," Elizabeta cooed, and the other man's attention was immediately on her.

"Oh my gosh, like, what are you doing here Elizabeta?" Feliks, as what she called him, stood up in a jolt with his arms stretched out for a hug with her with a large smile, "It's been like, weeks already?"

Elizabeta leaned on the counter as he walked around and posed in front of us with his hand on his hip, "I'm shopping right now."

He raised an eyebrow, "New underwear for your sexy time with Roderich?"

As far as I can tell, Elizabeta might have been a regular customer here. Roderich was an Austrian pianist, from what she had told me, and he had courted her a month after he moved here as a music teacher at a school. And from what the man, Feliks, had said, they had probably done it a couple of times.

And to my dismay, Elizabeta pulled me closer to her by my arm (she is stronger than she looks, honestly) while giggling again, "Not for me, actually."

Feliks looked at me for a moment with a blank expression, then smirked, "Like, what kind of kinky little thing do you need?"

"He's one of the performers in the club I work in." Elizabeta explained, "And he's got a very big private performance to one of Francis' friends."

My blush came back full force as my eyes widened at her, "E-Elizabeta-san! Y-you sh-shouldn't- I mean, people should-," I stuttered grandly as she just looked at me happily.

"Like, no worries, man. I got like, tons of secrets I haven't shared to people about. I won't tell." Feliks waved his hand nonchalantly as Elizabeta laughed with him.

"He's one of my trusted gossip partners, so don't worry about it Kiks."

I pushed my mouth in a straight line to keep my blush under control, half swallowing the get the lump off my throat.

"So, like, what kind of performance are you doing?" Feliks had moved one step closer towards me, "I think I have the perfect thing for you."

"A-ah, w-well..." I contemplated on whether or not I should tell them more of the details, but I knew it was inevitable, "I w-will be giving a lap dance."

"Strip lap dance then!" Feliks clasped his hands together and started walking around shop before I could react properly, "Like, what are you going to wear, like, the outside clothing?" he called out on the other end of the shop.

Giving up on giving hints that I was quite uncomfortable with the topic being said in a loud manner, I sighed, "I-I suppose i-it would be a kimono."

He gave me another look then nodded his head, "Oh, like, I haven't realized you're like, Japanese." He waved his hand again and Elizabeta joined him in searching. After some seconds of fiddling with my fingers, Feliks spoke up again, "I just found the most rad underwear. I bet that guy would love it when he strips you off."

And that was enough to get my cheeks in full red in seconds, "No, no! I-I'm just g-giving him a dance, t-that is all." I immediately corrected before any unnecessary thoughts came into their minds. No matter how it seems to sound like, it was only a dance that I was performing because of my boss' debt.

Feliks raised his eyebrow and looked at Elizabeta, "He's kidding, right?"

"Just don't mind him, Feliks. It's his decision anyway." I had no clue what the wink that Elizabeta gave me meant at all.

Soon enough, the two walked towards me, holding different types of clothing that had me flushed for a moment. I've worn the same ones when performing on stage, but getting it in front of my face in a public location where anyone could see me and conclude what is rather true is somehow embarrassing.

"Corsets are a go-go for you sexy thang." The slang-word had me cringing inwardly as I fought to not stammer in response and just nodded lightly at the blonde.

While I was thankful that Feliks just held the black corset top in front of me, Elizabeta shoved the lower body outfit into my hands, "Try this, Kiku! Fishnets are very good with corsets." Her tone was too happy for the situation (but then again, I couldn't blame her), and then she tapped her chin and looked at me, "Try the corset and the stockings, just tell us if it fits."

"The dressing room's over there." Feliks handed over to me the stockings and I walked discretely to the thankfully unnoticeable dressing room at the back of the counter while looking down on the floor.

Changing carefully and breathing deeply, I managed to fit in the clothes perfectly. I looked at the mirror and scanned myself, turning around and absently running my hands over my body that was significantly formed by the corset (that was rather comfortable) and the stockings. All I needed was black underwear to match this outfit. A small blush came to my face and I tried to shake it away; I should be used to it already. I changed back into my normal clothes: black slacks and a white polo shirt, and stepped out of the small room.

"It's good." I was so glad I didn't stutter anymore, and I bowed down slowly after that, "_Domo arigatou_."

"Good then!" Elizabeta chuckled and took the clothes out of my hold, "I'll pay for this Kiku, okay?"

I shook my head and opened my mouth to disagree with her; I have enough money to pay for it. But she looked at me in finality and beat me into speaking.

"I'll pay for this. No objections allowed." She turned to Feliks who was back behind the counter and handed him the clothes. Then she took out her wallet and turned over to me, "I have black heels to match this. They'll probably fit you so you can borrow them, Kiks!" I was not able to reply to that since she had paid Feliks and handed over to me the paper bag containing the dark exposing outfit. She then crossed arms with me and turned to the green-eyed flamboyant man, "Like, later darling! Send my regards to Toris."

We walked out briskly and I was thankful that we were out of the lingerie shop. Absently breaking my hold with her, I let out a deep breath, " Th-thank you again, Elizabeta-san."

She whistled and grinned at me, "No problem at all, Kiks! I'll do anything for you and for your 'missions'." A perverted giggle escaped from her as I blushed for a moment and looked away. Elizabeta was never a discrete one when talking about things like that. Even if she was one of my closest friends, I still found it very awkward talking to her about those certain types of things.

And as promised, I accompanied her in shopping in different boutiques and shops, giving her comments and suggestions when she tried out particular outfits. For a normal male, these types of things were considered as a bore and ridiculous. I was aware of that. But then again I was never the conventional male; it was obvious from my job alone itself.

In the end, I ended up holding some of the bags with clothes inside, while she held on to the rest as we walked and settled down in a small round table of a dessert shop. We had ordered some sundaes to cool ourselves from walking. It was tiring, honestly, but it was fun. I was already through with my glass of confections when a man walked up to us.

"Elizabeta." Roderich stood by the table with a smile, "I see you've bought some new things."

Giggling and standing up to embrace the other man, Elizabeta greeted him, "I really had fun shopping with Kiku!" she gave him a small peck on the lips and turned to me, "He's one of the performers in the club."

I stood up slowly and bowed, "_Konnichiwa_." I greeted.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Kiku right?" he smiled, his brown orbs closed as he nodded at me in acknowledgement, "Elizabeta had told me about you a few times before." Adjusting his glasses he turned to her, "Ah, you're still shopping?"

"Nope, we're done." She turned her head at me and winked then turned to look at him again. I could feel a small flush on my cheeks, but it went away when I willed it to, thankfully. She walked over and got the bags by my feet as I sat back down then held it out to Roderich, "Your turn to carry them." She proclaimed playfully.

Roderich sighed and took the bags while looking at her. It was one of the looks that were so warm to look at, when a person looks at his dearest love in the eyes. Roderich seems to love her completely, and Elizabeta shares the same feelings as well. It was visible in their eyes when they look at each other. I silently wondered how it felt having someone to look at me like that one day.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. Foolishness. That shall never happen to me.

"Is it okay if we leave you, Kiks?" Elizabeta looked at me, standing beside Roderich.

I shook my head with a smile, "It's okay. Good luck and see you tomorrow Elizabeta-san, Roderich-san." I watched them wave and walked away from me, and I finished a glass of water to get rid of the dry cold feeling in my throat I got from eating too much sweet and cold desserts.

It was already sundown when I got out of the mall. The breeze was blowing rather briskly today than it was yesterday. It gave me a nice cool feeling as I walked down the stairs and turned to walk on the sidewalk. I passed through the same streets I did earlier, and memorized each of the buildings.

I passed down the business building attached to a French restaurant, in which Francis-san is most probable to be working in. Then turned to a corner and stopped.

The newly renovated bookstore was there with a few people inside, and a smile came to my face as I decided to go inside and check it out. It had a more antique atmosphere than it had before. The dark red carpet was fuzzy and soft as I stepped on it, and it covered the floor entirely. It definitely was better than the old version of the store. The books were organized in the shelves; all were grouped by their genre. The newly released ones were on a large brown long table with the same feet as the shelves. The best sellers were in a circular table of the same style. The walls were painted with warm shades of brown and the yellow tinted lamps were hung by the sides making me feel like I was in a cavern, if it weren't for the three semi-flush mounts that gave more white light to the dark cave.

I strode around the place, scanning the book titles and got amused by some of them. I picked up a few and read their summaries the placed them back. I was simply window shopping for books, so no need into getting really into them for now. After walking past shelves, a sign caught my eye. A shelf standing by the wall was extensive, like a few ones I saw. The medium sized books were becoming compelling to me. The bookstore has improved very well. It was rather rare for one to have a large collection of mangas, especially in a Western country. A large grin was unintentionally etched on my face as I looked at the titles translated into English.

Taking one that I had heard before and scanning the art and characters, I shifted most of my weight on one leg. I started from the front page and began reading it, skipping some pages to see if there were any interesting scenes. I bit down my lip to cover up a laugh that was caused by a particular line in the book then shook my head. I will definitely buy this one.

Putting it back, I haven't noticed that I was now accompanied by another person in looking at the mangas. I turned my head slightly to see who it was; if someone is by this section, I inwardly prayed it wasn't some young female teen that had immature and loud likings to these types of comics. And as if my prayer was answered almost immediately, I saw a grown man, most probably in my age, looking up and reading the titles.

I was most shocked by his look for a moment. He had messy blonde hair and evidently thick eyebrows. He was obviously taller than me, and his hands were in his pockets as he stood up straight beside me. His outfit consisted of a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a golden crown on it while a guitar case was slung by his shoulder and rested on his back. But what had me immobile for a second or two was his eyes. They were green but in a different shade and glow that I couldn't place my finger to. He was honestly attractive, but I wasn't going to say I was attractive to him. I was just simply admiring him.

Yet I couldn't stop the slight flush on my face (I swear that there must be something wrong with my blood circulation; it happened so many times already in just one day), when his irises moved slowly and looked at me, his right eyebrow lifting up in question.

Turning away, embarrassed, I cleared my throat and hoped he had looked away. I hope he had. I side stepped and picked up a different volume of the previous manga I had scanned earlier, trying to ignore my body that was tensed by fear of someone secretly judging me. It was a minute or so when I finally relaxed since the man had made no move or sound. I breathe in deeply, feeling my cheeks fading into their original pale colour. My attention steadily was now focused on the book and I couldn't be any more thankful for it.

But as much as I wished luck was in my side, it was just stepping on the line. I could feel the blonde step nearer to me, our bodies almost brushing against each other when a hand reached out to take a book from a higher row of the shelf. I automatically stepped back and unluckily (so it seems my day has been filled with it), almost got hit by his instrument case if I haven't moved away immediately.

He turned to me with a questioning look on his eyes with the book in his hand and I inwardly swore in my mind that my face would permanently be red from all the blushes I just showed today. Immediately bowing down my head as if to read the manga stiffly, hoping he doesn't notice. I could still feel his gaze for a moment, and I kept my head down along with my eyes for a sure minute before looking up and finding him scanning the book he was holding.

I should probably leave. It would be best to not go anywhere where my cheeks could be publicly seen flushing. I felt like a little girl seeing her crush for a nanosecond, it was literally embarrassing for a grown man like me.

Taking a few breaths, I closed my eyes and opened them slowly. My heart was calming down, finally. I placed the book back, staying a few steps away when the hairs at the back of my neck suddenly stood up from the feeling of being watched. I tried to fight away the thought it was not the blonde man, but the tensing of my muscles seem to contradict my decisions again. I was very bad in luck today.

It was until I heard muffled ringing in the place then I was distracted. I heard footsteps walking away from me and I was thankful that the man was nowhere near my personal bubble. I still went on with my decision to leave; I could not risk it at all.

Even if he was far, I could still hear his voice as I walked away. I could properly guess he was rather irritated, or angry even, to the person he was speaking to. Trying to get my thoughts straight and not focused on the man that I happened to almost embarrassed myself just moments ago, I finally reached the door and opened it to walk out.

I hope tomorrow won't be as unusually unlucky as today.

_"Bloody hell Alfred, I told you I won't do your damn bet!"_

* * *

_BK123: Edited because of bad grammar and that I'm a horrible writer. And to anyone who's reading this and reading my other Asakiku story: just wait. Because I'm busy and lazy :3_

_Rated M because you know what happens next._


	2. Unexpected

_**Warning: Bad erotic lap dance and smut**_

* * *

**II. Unexpected**

Well today is probably better than yesterday. Bloody better than yesterday, to be correct. The weather was just so damn hot that I found myself thanking every force in the universe when I felt the cold breeze hit my skin as soon as I exited the building. I honestly thought I was going to die of heat stroke.

I adjusted my guitar case on the back as I started walking down the street. The band practice ended early, so I still had time left before dinner and I wasn't hungry yet. Usually we're done by dinnertime and I find myself too hungry to walk back to my apartment so I settle myself with either dining in restaurants or having take-out. It doesn't even help if that damn frog Francis was working near the cafe I usually ate.

Sighing to myself and breathing the fresh cold air, I tried to relax myself from all the negative thoughts. I seriously felt like an old man, ranting about everything in my current situation. The sky was at least cloudy, and it reminded me of home where it's always like this weather. I walked through the sidewalk, evading some blokes that were rude and stupid enough to not watch where they were going. Some even had the bloody nerve to insult me that I had to glare at them and just walked past before I could do anything I would regret.

I turned at the corners and continued to stride through blocks leading towards my apartment. If I could make it at sun down, then it would be the first time in two weeks that I did. The group was always uptight in the next shows, I am as well, but I still found that our five-hour practice was still a bit too much.

And that brings me to ponder on my life right now. My name is Arthur Kirkland; a blonde with green eyes. I know my eyebrows are too prominently thick even when I pluck them; but I've learned to ignore it completely. I'm a twenty-five year old chemistry major who's working part time as a teacher in college but right now, I'm focusing on another profession which is far from the job that my college course offers. I've hinted about it a while ago; I'm in a band. It's a rock band to be exact. My band mates were my class mates and friends in college, the only ones I hang out whenever I felt like playing. I like drinking at pubs; my favourite liquor is rum, and I'm not a virgin. I have three other siblings whose features are very different from mine that makes me think I'm adopted; well at least I was a blonde like my lovely mum. I dislike being with them, except with Mummy. My brothers are red-head and ginger jerks and wankers. Mummy is a lot nicer. Pity that she's gone now though, I don't really want to think about it anymore. And my family is actually a very fortunate one, judging by how the colleges my brothers and I went to are quite expensive; well a part of it was the scholarship but still. I love reading books, and I sometimes write and compose poems and stories.

That's all I could think of. Wait, I forgot to add I have an American cousin that lives in the same city. He's also a bloody wanker and an idiot.

I continued walking; now passing a building near the building of my apartment. The French restaurant that an annoying French (wanking) friend of mine works in was there. I grimaced and pinched the bridge of my nose at that thought. I seriously don't want to think about him or anything that happened the night before. I swore I could kill someone right now because of him and Alfred. Well it was partially my fault, but it's not fair still. I was drunk and I could have agreed to anything back then.

And I _did_ agree to anything last night.

Bloody hell.

I was still muttering under my breath and adjusting the damn case behind my back when I saw a familiar corner store. My eyes went a small fraction wider as I realized it was the book store I was inwardly waiting to open. A smile replaced my lips as I strode faster towards it and opened the door. I counted about four to five people were inside and I saw the old bloke who ran the place talking to another customer. I tore my gaze away from him and looked around. This is so fucking nice.

Carefully walking so I won't hit anyone with my guitar case, I looked at the books and was very pleased to see some titles. I just loved books ever since I was just a wee little child. They were all so fascinating and I always found myself asking Mummy to buy me new ones whenever I saw a good book. It was in first year high school where she let me buy them on my own with my allowance; I was very thankful for that. I usually buy the hard-bounded ones. They last longer and I don't have to worry about them being ripped up by some fucked-up reason.

I continued scanning the titles, all the while getting some of the books and reading their summaries in the back. I've mentally made a list of the ones I planned to buy. I promise if I could just buy all of the books that I wanted right now, I would need another shelf.

The store really was better than before, not just by the books but also the new look. It had a magical feel to it, and I liked it a lot. But what caught my attention the most was the middle table where the newly arrived books were placed. And there, placed on a rack was a large and thick maroon book with its title etched in gold on the textured surface of the cover. I picked it up immediately, reading the words "The Complete Volumes of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes" over and over again in inner joy. I could help but smile and look in awe when I saw the sides of the pages were also in gold, and the pages had an old vintage feel on it and it couldn't get any better. I will definitely buy this bitch.

I placed it back down and moved on to explore the new shelves and sections of the store. I found some reference books about chemistry and other factual books that could be useful for me. I took note of that as well then proceeded to go to another part of the place that I haven't seen before. Their comic section before wasn't really big as it is right now. It covered about three wall shelves and four small ones standing in the middle of the floor. I've seen some of the comics in other places but there was a new kind displayed in the large middle shelf.

There was another bloke in front of the shelf, reading a book from it. I walked closer to get a clearer look on them. It was like a pocket book, but it a comic with another art style. Tilting my head up to read what books these are, I raised an eyebrow. _Manga?_ I believe I've heard of it before, but I'm not sure where.

I suddenly felt like I was being observed. Of course I should be used to it; I've had some female fans and students who fancy me, some whose liking went extreme that it resulted to stalking. I inwardly shuddered at the thought and dismissed it. Anyway, it wasn't normal to feel like this in a book store. It was... I don't know.

Trying to keep to myself, not really entertaining anyone, I scanned the titles of the books. Some of them were interesting since they were in English, but others were in some other language that I don't even have any kind idea what it actually tried to say. But needless to say while I was doing it, I still felt being watched.

Inwardly sighing, I slowly moved my eyes to look at the bloke beside me that was probably the most obvious suspect. Yet instead of trying to get the person to go away or something, I found myself somewhat entranced when I saw the man. First of all, he definitely looked like he wasn't from here. His pale complexion was like mine, but in a different way. It was creamy white, and looked soft. His hair was neatly cut in slashed bowl-like shape and he was smaller than me. And his eyes, last but not the least, were soft and deep. He looked so nice that my heart almost skipped a beat when our eyes met.

But when it did happen, he immediately snapped his head back to looking at the shelf, with a hint of pink on his cheeks. I had struggled not to grin when I found it cute. The man was very adorable, and not to mention good-looking as well. But it wasn't like I just fell for him. I was just admiring him. Maybe he fancies me instead?

I shook the thought away with a small dry smirk. Going back to looking at the books, I found one title very endearing and the art seemed to be very nice to look at. The cover page was also simple, only showing one character on a white background. I stepped towards to reach it, successfully getting the book when I heard some clumsy stomping on the carpeted floor.

I automatically turned around with my eyebrow quirked up in question at the same man. Again he was blushing, looking uncomfortably on the book he was holding. I took a look at him for a few more seconds before I decided I was staring for too long. Still adorable though. I went back to my book and scanned the pages. The art is actually good, I mused, even if half of my brain was pretty much on him. Opting to act more normal I started reading pages and tried to figure out the plot of the story.

I could still somehow feel the presence of the man more than before when he suddenly was standing right beside me. Well he was very silent and light for me not to notice that he moved. My head was still bent down from reading the book as I turned to look at him discretely. He was more relaxed, his eyes just steadily scanning the books but I knew something was off with him. Again, shaking the thought away, I convinced myself I don't even know the bloke.

The silent atmosphere was broken in a rather irritating manner when my phone suddenly rang. I fished it out of my pocket and I turned and walked away from the man after I realized who in the bloody oblivion was calling me. I don't think he'd find it pleasant to hear some cussing in a book store.

I pressed the answer button and placed the contraption by my ear, "Alfred."

_"Heya Artie! I'm reminding you of what you gotta do tomorrow, dude. Be there at around seven pm alright?"_

"No."

_"But Artieeee."_

I massaged my temple, trying to keep calm while the git whined in high pitch, "I said no."

_"You're just goi-,"_

"Again, no."

"_But-,"_

"No."

_"But Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur! It's just a simple lap-,"_

"Bloody hell Alfred, I told you I won't be doing your damn bet!" I gritted my teeth before I could spout out any more lines in a loud tone. I swore my voice probably echoed in the place. I immediately ended the call, hardly believing Alfred could say anything that could make my mood better.

Trudging to the front door, I grimaced at almost everything I saw. The git took it very seriously, really! I was so goddamn drunk last night that I agreed to receive a lap dance from some gay puppy that works in Yao's club if we lost.

Good blimey, I'm never drinking with them ever again.

I walked out of the premises and went back to the journey of returning to my apartment. It was a quick ten minutes from the bookstore, and I was very thankful for that. I now lost the patience of having a nice long walk home ever since Alfred called. I have an evening class tomorrow and the final exams for the semester are coming soon already. It's already bad enough that I haven't made the test for the students yet and I don't like getting my pay check late, I don't have to slack off my class just so I would get a private bloody performance from someone I don't know.

Or maybe from someone I _do_ know. That's worse.

I hope it's not Antonio's little Italian bitch.

Oh bloody hell please if I did do it, please not him.

I fished a set of keys from my pocket as I opened the door of my apartment building. The land lady here, who is my aunt, is very nice; she's just like Mummy, taking care of me and making sure I was okay. Even when I was dead drunk she'd make sure I was alright in the morning. She's very supportive and hospitable. Not to mention she's also very pretty like Mummy, but she's a lot younger and her eyes are blue. If you placed the two of them together they'd look exactly like sisters but only that she's my father's sister-in-law. And she has a twelve year old son who is completely different from her. Peter is loud and annoying, I swear I don't even know how I survived the few years I've lived here with him messing around.

The lights were still on and the brat ran out as soon as I clicked the door shut.

"Hey look the stupid idiot is home early!" Peter laughed manically and started pointing at me in his blue jumpers and hat.

I grunted in response and decided to ignore him. I didn't need to get all worked up with a bad mood because of a loud, persistent little git.

"Oh, the stupid idiot's angry or something?" he taunted again, "Aww, did you get busted or something? Well too bad for you. Mummy made cookies and you're not getting any." Well isn't my luck running good today? He started walking after me with a mischievous look on his face and I bet that if he had some kind of plan in making me fall into a prank, he's going to fail.

"Don't you have some homework to do?" I snapped, holding the sling of my guitar case. Damn, if it weren't for self-control I'd swung the damn instrument and hit him in the face.

I was about to climb up the stairs when another voice called out from down the hallway, "Peter stop bothering Arthur, will you? Or else you won't be getting dessert."

Peter pouted as we turned around and looked at the land lady who was wearing blue dress and an apron, "Fine."

"Good evening Auntie Elizabeth," I greeted with a small wave without changing my annoyed expression.

She raised her eyebrow as Peter ran to her, "Looks like you had a very bad day; did something happen with the practice? You're early."

"Just tired and all, and our drummer had to go early because he needed to meet someone." I shrugged.

"Well we're having dinner; do you want to eat with us?"

Shaking my head and choosing to spend the night in quiet solitude, I started climbing up again, "No thank you, I'll just prepare my own food."

"Okay then, an early good night to you then, Arthur. And don't drink when you haven't eaten anything, alright?"

I didn't respond and went on my way to my apartment. Once I was in, I dropped on the couch, exhaling in relief. My feet started to realize it was getting tired from walking and started to ache so I took them off and laid down on the couch. A yawn escaped from my lips as I stretched and made myself comfortable; it's been a while since I've slept on my sofa, it couldn't hurt to fall asleep on it again.

My stomach seemed to respond with a small tremble but I ignored it; my eyes were already tired and I just wanted to have a small nap. To make it short my day was bloody annoying and exhausting and all I wanted was to sleep it off. I closed my eyes and inhaled one last time and tried to fall asleep.

And the sound of guitars stopped me from doing so.

"Bloody fucking hell." I growled, opening one eye as I glared at my pants and took out the goddamn phone.

I didn't bother to read who it was; my irritation level was rising really fast.

"What?" I automatically hissed. Right now I didn't care who it was; if it was my boss, I could explain it later, if it was my friend or some other gits, they could stay in hell.

_"You, like, sound like someone broke into your apartment and stole your tea and sold it to the gangs."_

Growling again, I pinched my temple, "Look, Wong, I don't have any bloody time for talking to you."

_"So, like, you have time for tomorrow?"_

Not again. "I am not fucking going tomorrow okay?! That's final." With that, I ended the call and dropped the phone beside me and covered my face with my arm.

Another call came up.

I answered and hissed again, "Look I am not going to do it!"

_"Mon che, I'm really happy to say I have communication with your dear older brothers! They are very amusing to talk to."_

Not the frog. Oh not him. My eyes widened a fraction; he was going to blackmail me? Really? I grumbled and cursed under my breath as I processed what he said. Francis is a close friend of my older brothers, and I did not expect him to use that to his advantage.

_"Remember your apron video?"_

Oh holy motherfucking shit. "Fuck you." I narrowed my eyes.

_"I have it in my flash drive; I can send it anytime, Arthur."_

"You wouldn't."

_"Oh yes I would."_

I sat up, bending my knees up so I could rest my arms on them, "...fine. I'll go to the stupid hell lap dance; you delete that file and forget everything about it."

_"Promise?"_

"Promise."

_"Very good then! Wear your best attire! And I'll be placing some things you might like in the ro-,"_

I ended the call again and turned the damn thing off. I just wanted to sleep right now.

...

"Your room is like, the club's most VIP room." Wong was in his waiter outfit already, with the small black bow under his neck while I was wearing a long-sleeve polo shirt with a tie and black pants; I was from work alright and this time I didn't carry my guitar since I didn't expect I'll be practicing my songs in front of the one who was going to give me the damned lap dance. The bloody place was bigger than it looks; I wonder how in bloody hell Yao got all the money to make this club.

I grunted in response because I'm still honestly annoyed by my current situation. There is a meeting going on with the teachers back in the university and I'm here in a strip club and was about to receive some private performance I never asked for.

"You're like, going to like him. He's Uncle's best performer."

"I must be fucking lucky." I answered without any intention of leaving out my sarcasm.

"You should be." He retorted, falling silent once again. I myself wasn't sure if you could classify him as a talkative type of person neither a silent one. He rarely engages in conversation but when he does, I don't even know what in fuck we were talking about.

We continued walking, and finally after some time, we reached a hallway where there was only one door at the end of it. The walls were all white and there were nothing attached like paintings or lamps; it was just plain. The door on the other hand, was more detailed. I could tell it was mahogany, and it was carved with different patterns, with some octagons lining up on the side and whatnot. The knob was polished nicely; I could see my reflection on it.

"We're here." Wong announced, turned the knob and pushed open the door. The room was dark until he reached over his hand to the wall and flicked the lights on. It was unexpected though. If you thought a strip club would have those dark sensual rooms this one was completely different. It looked more like a five-star hotel room, but less furnished. It had a high stepped ceiling with some carvings on the edges; the walls were light beige and had small lamps that gave off a gold-like light. But the contents of the room were only a bed with golden sheets, a bedside table and a chair. I raised my eyebrow at the last item then continued to scan the rest of the place, despite it being empty.

"I like, sleep here every time Uncle's not here." He walked over to the chair that was standing by the wall and carried it to the middle of the room, "This is where you sit during the performance."

"Why can't I sit on the bed?"

"That is where you do the porn." He bluntly answered and I almost choked on my saliva at him. I looked at him in disbelief for two things. Nobody fucking says 'where you do the porn' like it was the weather and why does he think I'll be fucking a prostitute that probably is overused? I have standards alright.

He grunted and waved his hand dismissively, "Like, kidding. I won't be taking a video in here."

What? "And why in bloody hell will you be thinking that taking a video would be helpful for you?"

"Porn sells good you know." He somehow managed to finally smile at the inappropriate answer. I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of reprimanding him, but he cut me off as he waved his hand again dismissively as he started to walk towards the door, "Like, kidding again. I'm not allowed to do that. My shift's starting already."

I grunted and grumbled a couple of curses as he went out and slammed the wooden entrance close. Placing my hands into my pockets I walked over to the bed and flopped on it. The blanket was made out of silk; it was nice to feel. And the mattress was soft enough to convince me to take a nap or something. But I was still irritated a bit by the gits that got me into this. I hope the gay bloke won't go farther than my willingness would go, and in that way this bed would be used for sleeping and nothing else.

Since I'm already here, I guess there's nothing else that I could do. Or else the French wanker would do something I'd rip his hair out if he did it.

I looked up to the ceiling, noticing the small black speakers at each corner. I have an idea in what they were for; if they weren't then I don't know why the hell it was placed there. Another grunt escaped my throat as I checked my watch. Whoever was going to give me the bloody lap dance, they were late.

My internal musings were interrupted when music started to play through the speakers. I pinched my temple and sat up; well it was show time. I'll be damned anyway if I don't go through this.

I stood up and walked over to the chair then sat on it. This needed to be over soon so I could do my own business and forget all this.

The music was nice though, it was purely musical and how the techno music and the instruments matched well was very entertaining. I could even dance to it. Slowly, it began to tense up and started to sound like party music; I still didn't mind. The piano was good and the beat matched it perfectly. My hand instinctively started tapping on my lap, following its beat.

A click on the door was enough to drive me away from the music. I turned to see who it was and saw Yao standing as well as Francis who was smirking like the bloody frog he is.

"It is very nice that you're here, Arthur."

I glared at him mildly, not in the mood to throw curses at him, "Let's just get this over with."

Yao cleared his throat as he looked at something outside the door and motioned his head, as if telling it to come inside. The French bastard stood away from the entrance and made way for someone.

My eyes widened at the man who walked into the room as the two of them closed it behind them, leaving the two of us alone. The man had black hair, dark brown eyes that were looking down on the floor as he walked; pale skin and wore a black kimono. A Japanese then. But he looked bloody familiar.

When he looked up, I instantly remembered. The moment he saw me his cheeks were suddenly flushed and I knew who it was. And he seemed to remember me as well; it was just yesterday after all.

The music continued to play while we looked at each other.

"I see you're the poor bloke they pushed into this mess." I finally spoke up, feeling the silence was a bit too awkward.

He looked away, still blushing, "You must be Alfred-san's cousin."

"Hm, that damn American." I grunted and chose to fold my leg over the other, "You don't have to do this. I can walk away and say you didn't do it; they'll respect you as far as I know them." He looked unsure of this as well; based from how he just stopped midway when he saw me.

His uncomfortable look was washed away after I said the words. He suddenly had a stern expression on his face, but still looking at the ground, "I know you were forced into this, sir," he turned to gaze at me and started walking, "but I also promised Yao-san."

My legs were automatically both down as he stood before me; I took notice of how he actually walked into beat of the music that was playing.

I was unable to move as he leaned down to my ear, "But I am a man of my word; I hope you would be and cooperate as well." I had to suppress a shiver when his breath hit my skin. I could feel some of the warmth building up in my abdomen; this was not going to be an easy lap dance for me.

His hand was rested on my lap, the other one on my shoulder as he suddenly swayed his hips and moved downwards. My eyes gradually widened when he was now located in between my legs. Bloody hell I had to swallow just to get the warm feeling in my torso in control. His kimono was slowly dropping off his shoulders when he moved up with the music; his pale skin was emphasized by the black fabric, making it glow as it slid off of him. I could help but gulp again when I noticed how soft his body was as he moved.

God I'm a terrible gay pervert.

My eyes were locked on his hips; I couldn't help it. It wasn't everyday you saw someone move their hips like there were no bones in it. The music continued to play and I looked up to see his expression. His eyes had a certain feel to them, but it was hard to know when he wasn't looking straight at me. It was either he was too caught up with the music or he was avoiding eye contact.

The moment I realized he was now straddling me was a bit too late when I felt my pants grow tighter. I watched carefully as he untied the kimono off, revealing his undergarments. My cheeks were suddenly heated up when I saw he was wearing a corset. A bloody fucking corset. And it fucking looked sexy on him.

Oh bloody hell.

I swear some time I was going to explode anytime soon. I felt really uncomfortable and uneasy when I felt that he was sitting really near my bulge. He suddenly turned around with his back on me and completely took off his kimono.

Blimey he looked really good in those stockings. Holy fuck.

I somehow realized how hard I was gripping on the chair that I swore I could break it anytime. He continued swaying, dropping and sitting on my lap and I felt my arousal twitching painfully already. He straddled me once more, and this time, holy bloody hell, grinded his hips towards me and brushed against my erection. I had to strain my throat to restrain my groans into light whispers of curse words and bit my lip. He turned around again, used his hands to push my legs apart and swayed down again.

His arse looks really fine. And it's making me very uncomfortable.

Gaining some strength and self control, I lifted my hands up from their hold from the chair and held his waist. The corset felt really smooth and I couldn't help but moved my hands across the fabric. I felt him tense for a moment before he regained his composure and danced again.

Then I thought, maybe, I could have some fun myself.

He slowly reached my hands and pushed them off his body; then he faced me, straddled me again and moved his hips. I jerked up in time to meet him and I couldn't be happier when I heard him gasp at the friction. Sweat was building up on his forehead and the same with me. Both of our cheeks were stained red as he continued to move his hips and body.

When he wasn't making any move to turn around, I sneaked up my hand and groped his rear, making him bite his lip and move away for a moment. And when I saw a bulge in the stockings, I felt more blood surging to my lower regions in excitement at the sight.

I swore in my whole life I never felt this aroused before.

I think he suddenly went for revenge when he held my knees apart then placed his arse on my erection. He slowly slid down, making me moan when I felt the constant friction that my dick was experiencing.

This was one hell of a performance.

Once more I tried to look at his face again, and I was surprised when our eyes met. His brown orbs were glazed with something familiar and I felt my breath hitch when I continued to look into them.

The music was almost ending, I could tell. And there was one thing I wanted to do if I was going have this kind of dance ending. He continued to move and once again, when he faced me with his hand on my lap, I reached over to his hair and grabbed him towards me.

I crushed our lips together, earning a gasp from him. I automatically slid my tongue into his mouth and wrapped my arm around his waist then pulled him into a straddling position. It felt amazing how delicious this stranger's mouth was. I could taste something bitter along with sweetness that made me want continue this as long as I could. He finally responded with a soft moan as he pressed his own appendage on mine, making him moan once more. My shirt was suddenly gripped on tightly, and I knew he was enjoying this as much as me.

He swayed his hips towards mine again, and we both were groaning at the friction. Even when we were making out he was still in tune with the music. Our tongues continued to intertwine with each other as I repeatedly caressed his body through his corset. We continued to kiss while he half-danced on my lap until the music started to fade and stopped; when I realized the show was over, I bit my lip.

I wanted him so badly right now.

He broke the kiss and the trail of saliva fell into his lips as he panted and got off my lap. I, in the other hand, was still feeling very tight and painful that it was a miracle that I held on up to now. My eyebrows furrowed as he walked away, picking up his kimono on the floor and brisk-walked towards the door while putting it on.

Was he going to leave me like this?

I shook my head. Oh no he wasn't. I stood up, followed and grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened as I pulled him away from the door and slammed him to the wall. I heard a sharp gasp of pain and I darted my lips towards his neck before he could do anything else whilst pinning both of his hands.

"N-no. Stop it- ah!" he gasped when I bit his exposed collarbone. I could hear some muffled sounds coming from his mouth as I nibbled up on his neck; he was biting down his mouth. Too bad, I wanted to hear him. His hands tensed in my hold as well, and he began to pull away.

I felt a strong hold on both of my shoulders then was pushed away, "I said stop!" he half-glared at me, though it wasn't working on me with the dark red flush on his cheeks. He was panting as well. Yet his eyes were set in a determined look that told me he was serious. But I was serious as well.

Taking a step towards him that he was pressed entirely to the wall, I stared into his eyes. It shifted into another expression, either surprise or confusion, or maybe a combination of the two. I saw his throat move and he was trying to regain his breathing back to normal. I took note at how strong he was as well; he broke out of my hold easily. He would have pushed me back easily and walked away right now.

But he didn't do anything but stare back into my gaze.

"Why?" I finally found my voice, though it was huskier than usual, "Why would you like me to stop?" I leaned towards him, not breaking any eye contact.

I considered his silence as a confirmation to continue. His mouth was slightly open from panting and I used it to my advantage. Immediately claiming his lips without any second thoughts, I was inwardly happy that he didn't make any kind of protest, despite our lack of distance. My tongue entered inside his mouth once again, this time he responded immediately.

I moved my hand up his hair, grabbing a handful and used it to tilt his head back so I could gain more access. He groaned against the kiss and once again, my shirt was being gripped on hard. I pressed harder on his tongue, earning me a moan that added vibrations to the kiss and heat streaming down my ever hard arousal.

My free hand was back on his waist again, skimming through his corset until I found the laces on the back. I pulled the end, breaking the tight hold of it and loosening the garment off his body. We broke the kiss as I did and I immediately went back to his neck. He was panting hard; it was clear at how his chest was moving as I went back to my ministrations on his collarbone. I bit one spot hard, making him cry out and hold on to my shirt harder.

"You like it, don't you?" I trailed up his ear, nibbling his lobe. Of course he was, I inwardly answered to myself.

His breath hitched almost immediately and I pulled the corset off of him. After I dropped it on the floor, I raised my leg up, placing it between his legs and pressed it up his arousal.

"Ahh!" he gasped, pressing back on my knee and fuelling my lower regions more.

I needed him badly right now.

I took hold on one of his legs and hooked it around my waist. He automatically did the same with the other one and I engaged another kissing session. I could feel him lightly pressing his arousal on mine, and I found it very amusing at how desperate he was. Using my hand to support him as I carried him towards the bed, I broke the kiss and went back to his neck. I sucked on the previous mark that made him cry out loud hard, and he moaned heartily.

When I felt the soft mattress on my knees, I dropped him on the bed and climbed on top of him after I kicked off my shoes. I observed his body for a moment, absorbing the sight below me. His torso was fit and is a bit muscular, and it added to his body's curve. Not to mention still beautifully pale as well. No wonder he was Yao's best performer. He moved like a fucking god and was damn fine.

He looked so vulnerable right now, though. His cheeks were stained scarlet and his bump was very evident. Very tempting.

I abandoned my inner compliments for him and took off my tie and unbuttoned my shirt. I threw them off the bed and went back to giving attention to the pale man under me. His eyes were on my body; moving and slowly moving up until he met my stare.

I leaned down again, now moving to his body and licked his nipples. He moaned out loud, arching his back when I started sucking on it. My hands found the hem of his stockings and pulled them off with his help of squirming and bending his legs to remove it easily. I detached my mouth from his body and took a look at his bare body.

His member was gleaming in pre-cum and it looked very lively. I contemplated on touching it when I remembered something.

The bedside drawer caught my attention and I moved towards it. Pulling it open, I saw a bottle and took it out. I straddled him again, inserting an arm across his back and carried him a foot towards the head of the bed that his head was on the pillow.

I popped the bottle open and squeezed a generous amount of lube on my fingers. Using my palm to stabilize me as I hovered above him, I inserted a digit into him.

"A-ah!" he bit his lip, his eyes in an uncomfortable look as I thrusted my finger into him again, "S-stop, p-please..."

I raised my eyebrow at that. Shouldn't he be used to this? Well, he was a stripper so he should be. But right now he looked like he hadn't had enough experience on this. Perhaps he was new?

Despite he seemed to be lacking experience and protest, his legs were more apart from each other. He gripped on the sheets as I added another finger, scissoring his entrance while thrusting back and forth.

"N-no- ahh!" he arched his back when I realized I hit a certain spot in him. I smirked and aimed for it again, this time with three fingers. "Ahh!" he cried out again, arching his back as I continued, "S-stop, please, a-I'm g-gonna cu- Ahhh!" his back arched one last time as he came, some of it landing on my face.

I licked some of it that was near my lip, tasting its saltiness and smirking. Taking out my fingers and went to unbutton my trousers, I watched him pant on the bed with his eyes glazed over. He tilted his head after a moment of regaining composure and some of his breath and looked at me as I took pulled my pants and boxers off. I was already wet with pre-cum as well; it was really a blessing that I held on as far as now. I moaned lightly at the change of temperature and got the bottle of lube. I could still feel his eyes on me, just like yesterday in the book store, as I placed the thick liquid on my member.

His eyes were still locked on to me as I positioned myself at his entrance. He looked... unsure. Was he really inexperienced? The way he danced earlier totally contradicted his expression now. Feeling a bit sympathetic, I chose to go slow with him, probing his entrance first and easing up as the tip went in.

I couldn't help but pant when I felt the surging warmth and my cheeks heated up even more when the head was finally in. All the time the man under me was tensed and I looked up to see his expression. He was back to gripping the sheets and biting his lip, but this time, he closed his eyes and his whole face was red.

"Ha..." I gasped as I moved into him more, my head spinning from the new-found warmth. I could hear him gasp, but no more other sounds since he was forcing them away with his lip-biting. When I was finally completely inside, I did not move until he showed any signs.

He still looked uncomfortable, and I was willing to be patient with him. After some moments, he opened his eyes and looked back at me. I felt another type of emotion surging through me as I saw his brown orbs, half-telling me to continue.

I lifted my hips and thrust into him slowly, making him hiss in pain. I, on the other hand, was guiltily enjoying this. I did thrust again, repeatedly and gradually increasing the pace. I bit my lip to contain the noises that threatened to out due to the heated pleasure I was receiving and he wasn't doing anything to stop his cries.

"Ah!" he finally moaned after a few thrusts. He eased up to it easily though I thought he was inexperienced. I continued, noticing how hard he was again and grabbed his member. He let out a hearty moan when I changed my angle, probably hitting his sweet spot again along with my hand taking hold of his member.

"Hnn..." I groaned at the heat when he wrapped his legs around my waist and started to press back on me. I responded by pumping his member, rewarding me by louder moans and arching his back again and again.

He jerked into my hand, desperately moving for the friction and his expression was filled with pleasure. I continued to pump and penetrate him, moving at a faster pace until I felt the heat in my abdomen grow unbearable and I knew I was going to end soon.

After a few thrusts, he arched his back and came again, spilling his seed on both of our bodies and my hand. My head started to blur as I gave one last thrust and released inside of him. My other hand gave away and I collapsed on top of him, both of us panting and trying to regain our breaths. I slowly pulled out of him, spent and my eyes were already drooping from the drain of energy in this activity. I could hear his laboured breathing as I looked into his eyes again before he slowly closed them.

I moved to fill the space beside him, wanting to sleep more than anything right now. I've had a busy day and what we just did exhausted the remaining energy I had left.

Not that I didn't like it, though; even if it was a stranger that I first saw yesterday in the bookstore who was actually a performer that gave me a lap dance earlier, it felt bloody great.

...Sleep feels great as well, you know.

* * *

**BK123: bad ending is bad. as well as the smut cuz I wrote this in like one day and I'm sure my writing is fucking bad here. It's been a while since I wrote smut so sdkjflajfwafhjf for me then**.

**thank you for the follows and favorites i don't even know how you coped through all this shit and landed finally on this author's note.**

**by the way the POV's change alternately by chapter. So next chapter is Kiku's POV.**

**um thanks for actually reading this shit? i'll try to update it sooner or later jfkls. **


End file.
